Tales From the Dark Vault
by Ninja Bagel
Summary: Each chapter will tell the past of a dark vault item that can be seen in the episode Breakdown when they're in the dark vault if you look closely and what it would do if the WH13 team were to be exposed to the item, sort of like with Pete and typewriter


_Okay, each chapter is going to be a short drabble that will tell the past of a dark vault item (that can be seen in the episode _'Breakdown' _when they are in the dark vault if you look closely_)_ and what it would do if the WH13 team were to be exposed to the item, sort of like with Pete and Sylvia Plath's Typewriter. Remember that none of these items actually have any history and the dates will be random since I made them up :P Remember to review lots!_

_Also, HUGE thanks to _angbethea _who reviewed my first WH13 fic _'Broken'_ and gave the most amazing review I've ever gotten!_

**Chapter 1: **_**Bonnaire's Trumpet**_

_1877: _Dim moonlight shone through a cloud break and filled the streets of London, faintly guiding the way through the alley paths for Henry Bonnaire. His feet carried him quietly as he rushed to the concert hall. He mumbled, the occasional swear under his breath that puffed his face in the cold. His gloved hands tightly gripped his case as he flicked his head around when a dog's bark broke the quiet. He stopped, knowing he should go on but pride overtook him and a smirk set on his face as he read a bright flyer. It announced his colleague's debut. A scoff seeped through his smirk and he took off again.

A few moments later he arrived at the hall and maneuvered through the crowd, careful of his case, and he made his way backstage to prepare. Setting the case on his lap, he removed his gloves and stuffed them into his pockets. He slowly flipped the lock and opened the case. His beautiful golden trumpet lay in wait, glistening in the light and showing a faint mark where a dent had been worked out.

"Where is Wesley? He was supposed to be in by now!" A plump man shouted. Henry looked up to see Richard approaching him. His face was red from shouting and stress and he pulled at his full beard.

"Henry, if Wesley doesn't show up then I'm putting you as lead trumpet. Do you have the opening prepared?" He gave a firm nod and could see the colour draining from Richard's face as relief set in.

Once he had strode off to deal with other last minute issues, Henry gazed down at his trumpet and smirked again while he brushed his hand over the mark before picking up his instrument. He knew Wesley was never going to show up.

Everyone took their seats, both in front and behind of the red velvet curtain. Richard was harshly whispering orders to people, so not to be heard by the audience.

Henry took his seat in the front and flipped open the opening, eager to start, as his foot tapped in an effort to ease his energy.

The conductor cleared his throat then tapped his baton on the stand before him which immediately brought silence. He held such power as he lifted his baton and everyone raised their instruments. As the curtains drew open, also effectively silencing the murmurs of the audience, the conductor turned slightly and motioned with his baton for Henry to be ready to open his piece.

Pride set it and he smirked again into his instrument. He began his opening flawlessly but was starting to feel light headed. Trumpet now silent against his lips, he struggled for air. Henry tried to set down his trumpet to catch his breath but it was affixed to his lips, sucking away his breath. The audience let out gasps as he fell over. He lay limp on the floor as he felt his life being stolen by the trumpet.

Pete was engrossed in a heated ping-pong match with his mirror self. The score was tied and it was the game point. Mirror Pete gave a hard follow-through to his hit and the ball went wide. Determined, Pete launched himself but missed and tumbled to the ground.

He lifted his head off the ground, grumbling a little but stopped when he saw a shiny instrument. It glistened in a way that called him to play.

"Pete?" Myka rounded the corner and stifled a laugh at seeing her partner flat on the ground.

He snapped out of it and when he stood he picked the trumpet up with him.

"Check this out." Pete's eyes were fixed on the trumpet that beckoned him.

"Pete I don't think we should be playing with these things, they're in here for a reason…" Her words were only heard to the air as she took a few hesitant steps towards him. Pete sucked in a breath and held up the instrument.

He begun to play and paused when he finally noticed Myka staring at him in amazement and curiosity. "I didn't know you could play."

Pete's eyes switched focus from Myka to the trumpet and back again. "I don't." He raised the trumpet again and played but Myka was worried now. A few moments later he was having trouble breathing and his eyes pleaded to Myka to help. Myka noticed immediately and took hold of the trumpet, which Pete was trying to pull away. She used all of her will to take the artifact away from her partner but it was stuck. Fear set in them both and Myka screamed out "Artie! Claudia! Help!"

Tears were pooling in her eyes, locked with Pete's. She could see the life drain from him. _Think, Myka, think! _She looked around for a neutralizing station when Claudia barreled around the corner at full force and almost crashed right into them. Her mouth went wide and she read Myka's mind, barreling back out for neutralizer.

Myka turned back to Pete, whose form was sagging slightly, and kept pulling. "Pete, hang in there." Her face fell and the tears followed as she quietly added "I need you."

A faint whizzing sound caught her attention as it grew louder and closer. A loud thump sounded and Artie was by her side with goggles on and neutralizer ready. One swift motion and they were both covered in the purple goo. Myka fell backwards with the trumpet in her firm grasp. She tossed it and crawled over to Pete. She could see he was breathing but not awake.

"Pete, wake up." She gently slapped his face and shook his shoulders until a groan escaped his lips. His eyes fluttered and he sat up, face inches from Myka's.

She enveloped him in a tight embrace then released him. Face further than before but still close, he could see the emotions shifting across her face from worried to hurt and angry.

She slapped his shoulder and he feigned being hurt by it. "I told you not to play with that." Her eyes scanned him to check he was going to be okay before she stood and strode off to take a shower. Pete's eye followed her and he sighed then jumped when he heard Artie, forgetting his presence.

"Oh, you little… you're not supposed to be out here. Tricky son of a…" His voice trailed off as he too strode off, only he was headed to the dark vault to secure the dangerous artifact.

Claudia rounded the corner with neutralizer and doused him with more of the purple goo. She realized it was unnecessary too late and covered her mouth to stifle a gasp then a laugh. Pete's eyes were shut tight and he brought his hands to his face, wiping it and flicking away the purple goo. He looked at Claudia and they both shared a brief laugh.

"So, I think cookies are definitely in order." Claudia the mind reader helped Pete up and he nodded.

_So what did you think? Keep going? Review or send a PM to let me know :) And the second half was set before Duped so the mirror could be there :P  
_


End file.
